1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a program capable of enabling users to grasp easily the details of contents such as television broadcast programs, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digest playback is a contents playback method that allows users to grasp easily the details (outlines) of contents including images and voices, such as television broadcast programs.
According to the digest playback, contents are divided into several scenes based on the characteristic amount of images or voices contained in the contents. Then, images for digest playback such as thumbnails of representative images (e.g., the opening images of respective scenes) are generated and displayed.
Moreover, as a method for effectively extracting a dialog part contained in contents with a relatively low processing load at the time of generating images for digest playback, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-124551, for example, discloses a method of extracting the playback periods of the voices of a dialog during the playback periods of voices being played back in a caption display period.